The Hospital Wing
by Jade Bear
Summary: After the mention of poodle skirts and leather pants, he feigned food poisoning and headed to the Hospital Wing.


Professor McGonnagall tried to silence the Great Hall, but failed miserably after her announcement that there would be a prom held during the Easter Holidays. Draco had hoped, since the last Prefect meeting that the Headmistress had changed her mind. Pansy had been throwing him not-so-subtle hints that if such a thing were to occur, she'd be more than willing to go with him and thoroughly _celebrate_ afterwards. Immediately following the announcement, she turned to him and began regaling him with her ideas for a theme. After the mention of poodle skirts and leather pants, he feigned food poisoning and headed to the Hospital Wing.

After kicking open the door, he threw himself onto a bed nearby that was empty. Madam Pompfrey was nowhere to be seen. Instead, there was a slender witch with luscious golden hair, which flowed down her back in perfect waves. In the fading light of the sun that streamed through the windows, it glinted as if it were spun gold. She was bent over another patient, smoothing a fresh bandage over a head wound. Draco took the opportunity to look her over further, from behind. He liked what he saw. When she straightened up, he busied himself by looking bored.

It was then that she turned to face him and made eye contact. His jaw dropped. He knew those eyes anywhere. Draco remembered her coming over to parties at Malfoy Manor before her mother had died. He hadn't talked to her since.

She smiled serenely at him as she neared his bed. Suddenly Draco felt overly hot. He needed to get out of his robes… NO! He needed to get out of the Hospital Wing… This girl's appearance was suddenly making him feel things he had never…

"Good Evening, Draco. What seems to be ailing you today?" Luna asked as he sat up.

"Leather pants…" he muttered, not realising what he was saying.

"Pardon?"

Well that had done it. He might as well explain and save face.

"Pansy wants me to wear leather pants to the prom next weekend."

"I see… We have an excellent potion to cure reoccurring nightmares," she replied, and turned to get a bottle from a nearby cart.

"It's not a nightmare. It's _real_, unfortunately. The Prefects are planning the prom, and Pansy wants a theme where all the girls wear dog robes and the boys to wear leather underpants. I swear she's gone crazy… Hide me in here until it's over!"

Luna let out a shriek of laughter, before she regained control over herself by stifled her fit of giggles with her hand over her mouth. Draco watched her with fascination. When she spoke again, it was a note of hearty amusement in her otherwise dreamy voice, "I think she wants the girls to wear _poodle skirts_ and the boys to wear _leather trousers_ and jackets. Although I don't know why she'd want that… that's what Muggles used to wear. Why are we having a _prom_? Isn't that an American thing? Why isn't it called a Debutante Ball? That'd be more fitting, wouldn't it?"

Draco shrugged. He didn't like the idea of wearing leather trousers any more than wearing leather pants. Pansy would be on the receiving end of many hexes from his fellow House-mates if her idea was approved by the other Prefects… he'd make sure of it.

Just then, Luna gave him an oddly furtive look. "Didn't you run away with Mr. Snape at the end of last year? Why are you back at school this year.?"

He simply shrugged his shoulders. Draco had been wondering that himself.

"Why are you here?"

Luna waited a moment before answering. "I thought being trained to help injured people would come in handy with all the battles we're going to have soon."

"It wasn't because your calling was mopping Potter's feverish brow?"

"No. I've never felt that way about Harry."

Draco's heart began a delighted tap dance in his chest for some reason.

"So you won't be going to the prom with him then?"

She shook her head.

"Excellent!" Draco exclaimed, while making a finger pyramid of evil just like Mr. Burns. Although, he had to admit that he had no clue just _who_ Mr. Burns was. Luna stared at him.

"You want to go with me?" she asked.

He stood up and crossed his arms. "I am a Malfoy, and Malfoys always ask a lady if they can escort them to a social function, not the other way around."

Luna levelled her eyes with his, smoothed down the front of her starched white robes, and then folded her hands neatly in front of her while she waited for him to ask her.

"Would you do me the honour of letting me escort you to the prom next weekend?"

Her eyes were alight with amusement and mischief. "You're a little overly formal, you know that, right? I _may_ allow you to escort me if you allow me to do one thing…"

He quirked an eyebrow. What could she possibly want, besides all of his incredibly fit body? She took a step toward him, and with a flick of her wand, the curtains flew shut around them. Her hands pulled his face down to hers, and their lips met before he could protest. Not that he really wanted to, though. The sensation of the kiss made his knees buckle, and he fell backward onto the bed.

* * *

A/N: It's a parody. I intentionally wrote it this way. Let me know what you think. :D 


End file.
